MELODIA BEYBLADE
by Jos D
Summary: Ming Ming es convencida de hacer algo para ganar popularidad, se junta cn Tyson, para que todos crean que hay algo entre ellos.
1. Default Chapter

Este fic sera de escasos capitulos y tratara de una pareja que nadie había pensado antes(eso creo).

MELODIA BEYBLADE

Capitulo 1 un plan para ganar popularidad

En un concierto que se hacía en un estadio, Ming Ming cantaba y hacía que el publico se enloqueciera, ella estaba terminando su concierto, le gustaba como su publico la alagaban pero aun no se olvidaba de su otra actividad favorita el beyblade.

Cuando se termino, ella descansaba en su camerino, ella se queda observando una foto de sus compañeros cuando ella estaba en BEGA, y tambien tenía una foto de los bladebreakers, quienes se conviertieron en sus nuevos amigos despues de la gran batalla entre Brooklyn y Tyson

Ella habia dejado el equipo hace unos meses(7 meses para ser exacto), ya que ella estaba en una gira nacional. Recuerda que un día antes de su gira ella quería luchar contra Tyson una vez, ya que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de tener una batalla contra él, pero su oportunidad la perdio. Ella escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Pase"

"Hola Ming Ming quisiera hablar contigo" decía un sujeto que al parecer era su agente

"De que me quieres hablar"

"Veras en las ultimas semanas hemos investigado y hemos observado que cada vez mas, pierdes popularidad"

"Que pero porqueeeee?" decía Ming Ming en su forma aniñada apunto de sentirse triste

"Bueno creemos que es debido a que no te han visto jugar beyblade durante un tiempo y debido a eso Tyson esta ganando mas popularidad"

"Bueno si tan solo me dejaras estar mas tiempo con mis amigos y dejarme jugar beyblade, tal vez tendría mas publico" decía Ming Ming aun en su forma mas kawai

"Bueno mis colegas y yo hemo ideado un plan para que seas mas popular"

"No me interesa" decía la Ming Ming mas seria

"Solo escuchame, nosotros queremos que te relaciones con Tyson"

Ming Ming al escuchar esto se quedo pasmada

"QUÉEEEE QUIERES QUE ME JUNTE CON EL"

"Si veras si te juntas con Tyson quien es el actual campeon y el favorito entre los beyluchadores, es posible que ganes igual popularidad, y si beybatallas de vez en cuando contra el y haces tus encantos como lo hacías antes es posible que tus antiguos admiradores ya se fijen mas en ti" decía el agente confiado en que ella aceptara su idea

"No necesito a Tyson para que la gente me admira, yo solo necesito cantar mejores canciones y jugar mas beyblade" decía Ming Ming

"Vamos es para mejorar tu imagen"

"Como que mejorar mi imagen?" decía Ming Ming seria

"Mejorara tu imagen si andas con el y asi mucha gente ira a tus conciertos"

"Aun pienso que si juego mas el beyblade tal vez asi llame mas la atencion" decí Ming Mimg aunno convencida de la idea

"Ming Ming por favor escuchame, tu vida no esta en el beyblade, tu pareces mas bien destinada a ser cantante, creeme eso es lo mejor para tí, es por tu propio bien, tus padres piensan lo mismo"

"Eso crees" decía Ming Ming con algo de melancolía ya que hace tiempo que no ve a sus padres

"Si ellos mismos me lo dijeron anda, una cantante como tu tiene mucho futuro en esto, ademas de que podrías ganar una fortuna"

"No me interesa el dinero, me interesa mi publico, pero dime en que te basas de que me vuelva mas popular, no crees que habra gente quien me prefiere estar así que estar con alguien apuesto a que las fanaticas de Tyson pensran lo mismo, posiblemente me odiaran por estar junto con el"

"Mira esto te servira para que llames la atencion, habra gente que se dara cuenta de tu presencia, ademas habia un dicho que no me acuerdo como iba pero decía que los hombre casasados atrae a mas mujeres o algo así, pero en fin sabes de que hablo"

"Bueno mas o menos" decía una Ming Ming aniñada quien se sentía confundia

"Entonces est de acuerdo"

"Bien lo hare pero si esto falla dejaras de ser mi agente"

"Esta bien esta bien no tienes porque enojarte"

Justo cuando el agente abrio la puerta para salir

"Sabes tus padres estan orgullosos de que seas una famosa cantante, mañana iremos hacia donde vive Tyson para el primer paso del plan" decía el agente quien cerró la puerta de su camerino

'No se si lo que hare este bien, pero quiero que mis padres se sientan aun mas orgullosos de mi, y tambien me gustaría estar con mi publico, extraño los halagos que recibía cuando jugaba al beyblade, pero quisiera mas bien dejar esto de hacer conciertos de este tipo, pero no puedo ya que tengo un contrato que debo cumplir con la disquera y eso no me permite jugar mucho al beyblade' Ming Ming se cambiaba para irse e irse a dormir en su camion

'Es increible lo que voy hacer mañana, pero bueno no todo es tan malo, puede que Tyson y yo no seamos tan amigos, pero aun así es lindo, OYE UN MOMENTO DE DONDE SALIO ESE PENSAMIENTO, ay mejor me duermo '

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Tyson, este aun se encontraba muy dormido, pero aun así presentía que alguien se acercaba. Un anciano abría la puerta llevando una espada de madera y tratara te sorprender al muchacho

"Despierta muchacho" gritaba el anciano

"AHHHH" Tyson detuvo el ataque de su abuelo

"Bien hecho muchacho estas mejorando"

"Abuelo a ver si ya dejas de sorprenderme de esa manera y porque me despiertas tan temprano"

"Tyson vete a cambiar ya que una dama ha venido y no es bueno hacer esperar a un dama"

"Ah si quien es esa dama" se quejaba Tyson quien aun quiere permanecer dormido

"Y es alguien quien conoces"

'Me pregunto quien sera? dudo mucho que sea Hillary' pensaba Tyson

Continuara......

Espero que les hayan gustado, por favor no me maten por hacer este capítulo, puedo recibir ciertas amenazas, pero por favor no me vayan a demandar. Se que habra fanaticas de Tyson quienes desprecien a esta pareja (Ming/Tyson) o desprecien a Ming Ming, pero por favor perdonenme por hacer este fic. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Melodia Beyblade

Capítulo dos: Se pone en marcha el plan

Tyson bostezaba ya que era muy temprano para levantarse a tales horas (como las 7:30 am) y eso que era sabado

"Abuelo dime quien esa dama de la que me hablaste no logro adivinar quien es?"

"Hola Tyson" decía Ming Ming quien estaba vestida de una manera muy kawaii

"Quéeee Ming Ming que demonios haces aquí"

"Vine de visita, no encontre a mis compañeros de equipo asi que pense que tal vez te haría una visita para que me acompañaras"

"Que acompañarte a donde"

"Pues a almorzar y a jugar beyblade"

"Que namas por eso, oye, no se que es lo que te pasa, hace unos meses querías tener una beybatalla conmigo y luego te vas sin terminar y ahora me invitas y quieres beybatallar, pues que demonios te pasa"

"Tyson acaso asi eres de grosero con todas las chicas quienes te invitan a almorzar, si es así me voy"

"No espera retiro lo que dije, ya que aun no he almorzado"

"Bien acompañame"

"A donde"

"Tu solo ven y lo veras"

"Bueno pero creo que tengo cosas que hacer mi abuelo debe estar esperando a que haga mis tareas" Tyson buscaba pretextos ya que le parece inusual salir con Ming Ming, ya que eso parecería una cita

"No ve muchacho, ve con ella, no rechaces la invitacion de una dama" decía el abuelo de Tyson creyendo que estos podrían tener un futuro noviazgo

"Pero"

"Ya escuchaste a tu abuelo ven conmigo"

Cuando los dos se fueron, el abuelo de Tyson dijo

"Vaya mi nieto se va a convertir en todo un hombre, pero espero que sea cortes y sea caballeroso con ella"

Tyson y Ming Ming caminaban llamando la atencion de varios, mientras que unos reconocian al campeon, otros reconocían a la cantante

"Hum Ming Ming perdon por preguntar pero adonde vamos exactamente"

"Te paciencia ya lo veras" decía Ming Ming quien estaba comenzando a sentir algo

"Que tan lejos queda" pregunto Tyson mientras se sentía incomodo por los murmullos que decía la gente sobre ellos, hasta sintio que un flash lo iluminaron por unos momentos

"Solo unas esquinas mas y subiremos a un autobus" decía Ming Ming mientras le sonreía, haciendo sonrojar a varios excepto a Tyson

"Un autobus, que no tienes limusina?"

"Es que prefiero caminar" decía Ming Ming quien agarró el brazo de Tyson quien lo trataba como su pareja

'Oy esto no esta mal, no se porque, pero me siento bien al estar con el' 'Un momento que acabo de pensar'

Ming Ming y Tyson tomaron un camion o autobus, ambos entraron y claro esta, que esto llamó la atencion de algunos. Cuando llegaron hasta su destino, ambos bajaron y aun estaba a la mirada de varios curiosos

"Sabes deberíamos ir a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste siento que un paparazzi se esta acercando"

"Tyson no seas timido deja que el mundo te conozca"

Ambos entraron a un restaurant, Tyson no podía creerlo fueron a un lugar de lujo

Mientras tanto Hillary y Kenny entraron a la casa de Tyson y se encontraron con el abuelo

"Buenos días" dijeron los dos

"Oigan muchacho si van a buscar a Tyson, él no se encuentra, el se fue temprano"

"Que como que no se encuentra, adonde se fue"

"Es la primera vez que escucho que Tyson se levanta temprano en un sabado" dijo Kenny

"Ella se fue co una chica" dijo el abuelo

"Que como que con un chica" decía Hillary quien se sentía celosa

"Hum, cual era su nombre, creo que es la famosa cantante que antes estaba en BEGA"

"MING MING" gritaron los dos, Kenny no podía creerlo sintio que su corazon se rompía, mientras que Hillary estaba apunto de estallar de celos

"COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA ANDA CON TYSON" decía furiosamnete Hillary

"oooohhh Ming Ming como pudiste, como pudiste dejarme así" decía Kenny muy entristecido 

De vuelta con la pareja, varias personas estaban observadolos algunos reconociendo a uno y otros reconociendo a la otra

"Sabes Ming Ming no se que tienes en mente, pero al estar aqui y que varias personas nos observan, esto me hace sentir incomodo y molesto, y creo que estas tramando algo"

"Tyson que acaso no eres el campeon actual del Beyblade, es normal que muchos se te queden mirando"

"Pero no de esta manera"

"No se porque piensas que algo ando tramando" 'Espero que no sospeche mas'

"Bueno la verdad es que no es normal este tipo se situacion es decir primero me pides que vaya contigo asi nomas y luego..."

"Ah mira ya esta listo el desayuno"

"Bueno despues hablamos ya tnego hambre"

'A pesar de que Tyson es lindo, come como cerdo' pensaba Ming Ming al sentirse apenada por comer junto con Tyson 'Oh pero que fue lo primero que paso por mi mente, que me esta pasando jamas habia pensado de esta manera, sera que, que, no no creo que fuese eso posible, si apenas conozco poco de él' Ming Ming dudaba que en verdad sentía algo por Tyson

Por otro lado Hillary andaba refunfuñando como si quisiera darle un golpe tanto a Tyson como a Ming Ming, mientras que Kenny aun anda lamentandose, ambos andaban buscando a Tyson en lugares endonde normalmente se encontraría. Max se encontraba beybatallando junto con Rai en un parque

"Oye mira ahi esta Hillary y Kenny" decía Rai

"Hola Hillary y Kenny" dijo Max

Los dos no respondieron, Hillary aun estaba enojada y Kenny aun con su tristeza

"Pero que les pasa a ellos" dijo Rai

"No lo sé" dijo Max

"Oigan muchachos que les suceden"

"Este Tyson se fue en la mañana con esa tal Ming Ming" dijo Hillary

"OHH MING MING PORQUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO" decía Kenny lamentandose

"Quéeeeee" dijeron Max y Rai

De nuevo con Ming Ming y Tyson, ella obligaba a Tyson a andar con ella, Tyson estaba siendo jalado

"Oye Ming Ming que es lo que pretendes ahora"

"Quiero terminar un asunto que tenía contigo y no fue posible terminar"

"Te refieres a una beybatalla, bueno si eso es lo que quieres eso te daré"

"Bien entonces acompañame" dijo Ming Ming en forma seria

Los dos fueron al plato mas cercano. Por suerte encontraron uno que no estaba siendo ocupado

"Bien beybatallaremos aqui"

"Estoy de acuerdo, estas lista" decía Tyson preparandose

"Yo siempre" Ming Ming ahora tenía el rostro de chica seria y ruda

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip"

Ambos comenzaron a luchar y daban una batalla espectacular Kai se encontraba cerca de ahi, escucho dos beyblades y le dio curiosidad quienes son los que luchaban al ver se sorprendio un poco de que era Tyson luchando contra Ming Ming

"No esperaba ver luchar a Tyson contra ella"

Tyson le daba duros golpes a Ming Ming, pero ella sabe defenderse

"Tyson te advierto que no seas caballeroso conmigo, solo por ser una chica, dame lo mejor que tienes"

"Yo no pensaba ser caballeroso cuando se trata del beyblade, pero ya que me insistes que luche con todo con gusto lo haré"

"Bien entonces creo que es el momento de practicar mi otra actividad favorita" Ming Ming se volvio otra vez Kawaii y cantaba haciendo que Tyson perdiera la concentracion

"No esta vez Ming Ming se que estas planeando hacer, no caere en tus trucos y no me pasara lo mismo que a Daichi"

"Bien entonces demuestrame que eres digno de ser el beyluchador numero uno"

"Aqui va, ve Dragooonn"

"Venus ataca"

De pronto el beyestadio estaba siendo cubierta por una luz brillante que se incrementaba

"Ja ya se quien fue el ganador" decía Kai aun observando y oculto en un arbol

"Ves te gane" dijo Tyson

"Quiero la revancha"

"Veo que no te rindes tan facilmente"

"Quiero beybatallar contigo porque no luche con todo mi potencial"

"Si quieres otra batalla te lo daré, ademas esto me podría servir como entrenamiento" deía muy confiado Tyson

"Y para hacerlo mas interesante porque no apostamos algo" decía Ming Ming como chica seria y maliciosa

"Que quieres apostar?"

"Si tu ganas te dare algo especial que te dejara impactado y te puedo pagar la cena de esta noche pero tendras que ir conmigo"

"Y si pierdo"

"Tu me invitaras al cine, la cual tu pagaras todo, y pasaras las noche conmigo hasta en mi concierto" decía Ming Ming en su mas manera mas kawaii

"Oye me estas pidiendo que tenga una cita contigo si pierdo y tambien si gano"

"Asi es"

"No se que tramas pero acepto tu apuesta, siempre y cuando Boris no este involucrado"

"Te aseguro que el ya no me manipula"

"Ja que apuesta tan tonta, pero aun asi suena interesante" decía Kai saliendo de su escondite

"Kai? desde cuando estas escuchando"

"Lo suficiente como para quedarme a ver si ganas o no la apuesta"

"Ya veras Kai la derrotare de nuevo"

Continuara..... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Este fic se la dedico a todos lo que les gustaron el fic. Dignem que fue lo mas les gusto del fic y lo que menos les gustaron

CAPÍTULO 3: La sorpresa para Tyson

Tyson y Ming Ming estaban apunto de luchar otra vez.

"Bien Ming Ming si quieres la revancha te la dare"

"Si hagámoslo" Ming Ming lanzó de nuevo su Beyblade y esta vez va en serio

"Espero que me des una mejor pelea que la anterior"

El blade de Tyson impacto al de Ming, y parecia que rechazó su ataque

"Que como hiciste eso"

"Te dije que aun no había usado todo mi potencial" dijo Ming Ming quien ahora se veía mas seria

El blade de Ming Ming le estaba dando duro a Tyson

"Que te pasa Tyson no puedes con una chica" decía Ming riendose maliciosamente

"Oye yo te venci una vez y lo hare de nuevo"

El blade de Tyson pego duro el de Ming Ming, le daba mas y mas golpes, pero luego esquivo

"Crees que va ser tan facil vencerme, pues pensaste mal" dijo Ming Ming

"Que vas hacer"

El blade de Ming Ming parecia formar un tornado de color rosa que contenian varios petalos que atacaba al blade de Tyson

"Que pasa Tyson, te sientes intimidado por una cara bonita "

"Ya quisieras eso, Dragoon ataca, Tornado fantasma"

"Venus ataca con todo"

Ahora el blade de Tyson formaba un tornado y ahora dos tornados luchaban duramente. Todo lo que estaba alrededor parecia ser absorbido por los tornados excepto a los beyluchadores

"Creo que esta pelea durara mas de lo que pense"

Hubo ciertos relampagos cuando los blades se golpeaban entre sí,

"Tyson vas a caer"

"No las damas primero"

"Ja ja muy gracioso"

"Tyson recuerda en tus antiguas batallas y por la forma en que lucha Ming Ming y espera el momento oportuno para atacar" decía Kai

"Gracias Kai"

"Oh no Tyson no me venceras esta vez, pero para tu consuelo, me escucharas cantar ahora mismo" Ming Ming comenzó a cantar de nuevo con emoción y gracia

'Vaya no había notado lo bien que se ve cuando canta' pensaba Tyson pero se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo en la trampa "Un momento no es tiempo para distraerme, Dragoon concentra todo tu poder y ataquemos"

Una gran aura se formaba alrededor del blade de Tyson, Dragoon parecia brillar mas que nunca. Esto sorprendio a Ming Ming no podía creer el tanto poder que estaba desplegando Tyson, era casi comocuando luchaba contra Kai o Brooklyn, por un instante tuvo cierta admiracion a Tyson por la forma enque se veía, valiente con una voluntad inquebrantable que nunca se rendiría y haciendo su maximo esfuerzo. En unos instantes el ultimo impact del blade produjo otra brillante luz, esta vez mas cegadoray al final el blade de Ming Ming se detuvo

"Que no puede ser perdi de nuevo"

"Si gane, gané otra vez, bueno Ming Ming gane y es ahora que cumples con tu palabra, pagame la cena de esta noche, aunque vaya contigo"

"Y tambien te prometio algo mas Tyson" decía Kai

"Si te prometi algo que te sorprendera, algo especial para tí"

"Bueno que me vas a dar" decía Tyson algo deseperado

Mientras tanto los demas se encontraban en una esquina de una calle acercandose poco a poco hacia donde estaba Tyson

"Hillary porque presiento que estas celosas" dijo Max

"Si te hemos visto asi desde que te vimos" dijo Rai

"Celosa yo?, no estoy celosa, no es que este celosa de que TYSON ANDA CON ESA TIPA, es solo que no me agrada ella, me cae mal y creo que no le conviene a Tyson juntarse con ella, esa Ming Ming es una arpía, como la odio"

"Es la tercera vez que escuchamos que dices eso Hillary" dijo Rai

"Obviamente estas celosa" dijo Max

"QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA" Hillary le grito a los dos, mientras que estos se le subieron los pelos por el gran grito

"Miren ahi mi querida Ming Ming" decía Kenny aun muy triste

"Ya vera ese Tyson y hare que Ming Ming, haga Ding Ding" Los chicos no saben como pero Hillary tenía un mazo parecido a un juego que descompuso con anterioridad

De vuelta con Tyson "Porque quieres que cierre mis ojos?" pregunto Tyson

"Porque la sorpresa lo tengo ahora mismo solo que de eso se trata de una sorpresa" decía Ming

"Bueno pero no quiero trucos"

"Bien preparate" Ming Ming tambien cerraba poco a poco sus ojos y se acercaba mas y mas a Tyson, los labios de ambos se acercaban.

Kai se daba cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de pasar, Ming Ming esta por besar a Tyson

"Ming Ming que haces" dijo Kai

Tyson abrio los ojos y de repente fue besado por Ming Ming, por un momento parecía que el mundo se detenía, Tyson podía sentir los deliciosos labios de Ming pegandose a los de el, pero desperto de repente, se alejo de ella y se quitaba lo que el considera un mal sabor de boca

"Ming Ming porque lo hiciste" dijo Tyson

"Por gusto" dijo Ming Ming que tomo apariencia de chica linda e inocente

"Tyson que hiciste, como pudiste" decía una Hillary muy entristecida, no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, ella sentía furia pero su tristeza era mayor, ella solamente corrio con las lagrimas en los ojos

"Pero que le pasa a ella?" dijo Tyson

"Es una chica extraña" decía Ming

Rai y Max se quedaron viendo a Kai, ellos creen que el sabe lo que ocurrió

"Oye Tyson no se que fue lo que paso, pero creo que deberías hablar con Hillary" dijo Max

"Se veía muy triste cuando se fue" dijo Rai

"Bien hablare con ella" dijo Tyson quien tenía un presentimiento sobre Hillary

"Tyson espero que no se te olvide lo que prometiste" dijo Ming Ming

"Y tu tampoco sobre tu promesa" decía Tyson mientras se dirigía hacia donde corrio Hillary

"Oye Ming Ming de que clase de promesa estaban hablando tu y Tyson"

"Es algo personal, algo que no te incumbe" decía Ming Ming quien salto, corrió y escapo

"Oye espera no huyas" grito Rai

"Dejala Rai al fin y acabo lo que paso, pasó" dijo Kai

"Kai tu viste lo que paso cuentanos" dijo Max

"No quiero ser un chismoso pero solo les contare lo mas importante, al llegar aqui observe como Tyson luchaba contra ella y el gano, despues quiso una revancha pero para hacerlo mas interesante hicieron una apuesta, Tyson y Ming Ming luchaban esta vez con mas entusiasmo y al final gano Tyson"

"Y que hay de la apuesta" pregunto Rai

"Eso preguntaselo a Tyson" decía Kai mientras se alejaba

"Mejor busquemos a Tyson" dijo Max

"Y donde esta Kenny" pregunto Rai los dos se dieron cuenta que Kenny estaba muy triste pues el panorama donde este estaba era frío y oscuro, estaba palido Kenny porque no podía creer que Ming Ming haya besado a su mejor amigo

"MING MIIIIIINNNG PORQUÉEEEEEEE" gritaba kENNY

"Ya superalo Kenny" dijo Rai

Mientras tanto Ming Ming al ver que nadie la acechaba se preguntaba porque hizo eso, ella tenía planeado darle otra sorpresa a Tyson, pero el beso fue algo que si ella misma esperaba de sí misma.

"Porque, porque lo bese? Yo al principio le iba darle un beso en la mejilla, pero porque lo bese de esa manera? No es que me guste o sí?. Pero si aun no somos muy amigos, HAY a quien engaño?, en un instante quería vencer a Tyson y despues en el otro me daban ganas de besarlo y de estar con el, sera verdad que siento algo por él?" Ming Ming se hacía varias preguntas

En un lugar lejano Hillay se entristecía por lo que ocurrió "Hillary, Hillary esperame"

"Tyson no tenemos nada de que hablar"

"Hillary solo escuchame, no se que te sucede pero creo que estas celosa"

"Bueno me descubriste, sabes yo misma no quería aceptarlo de que me sentía celosa"

"Hillary" Tyson intentaba acercarse a ella, pero esta se alejo de él

"Dejame en paz" Hillary corrio

"Hay mujeres quienes las entienden" decía Tyson al ver como se alejaba Hillary

"Oye Tyson" decía Max

"Hola Max"

"Tyson dime que fue todo eso de la apuesta" dijo Rai

Tyson comenzo a explicar como fue la apuesta pero ademas explicó como comenzó todo eso. Y al terminar de explicar

"Tyson en verdad vas a ir con ella" pregunto Max

"Pues tengo que hacerlo ademas de que voy averiguar que esta tramando Ming Ming, me parece sospechoso la apuesta y tambien de que haya estado con ella en la mañana"

"Si quieres te ayudamos" dijo Rai

"Como?"

"Te ayudaremos en tu cita, vigilaremos a ella y tambien buscaremos si hay alguien quienes los etse observando"

"Si posiblemente esto sea parte de una conspiracion en tu contra quien sabe"

"Muchachos gracias por la ayuda pero no la necesito, esto tengo que hacerlo, saben mejor me voy mi abuelo me debe estar esperando para sus clases, oh y si encuentran a Hillary diganel que lo siento que no fue mi intencion ya que Ming Ming en verdad me sorprendió"

Tyson se dirigía a su casa, mientras que Hillary seguía corriendo y no podía encontrar manera alguna para desahogarse de su tristeza, se detuvo solo para respirar era mucho lo que corrió sin darse cuenta, ella se encontraba en el lugar donde a veces los baldebrakers acostumbraran a hacer batallas

"Porque, porque me sentí así al enterarme que Tyson andaba con esa tipa?"

"Tu porque crees?" decía Kai quien estuvo observando a Hillary

"Kai, acaso me seguiste?"

"Quiero hablar contigo un momento"

Continuara....

En el siguiente capítulo pondre a Tyson y a Ming Ming e su cita 


	4. Capìtulo 4

eN EL PROXIMO CAPÌTULO PONDRE A bROOKLYN Y A OTROS FISGONES. Creo que habra ya cierto romance entre la pareja

Capítulo 4: La cita de Tyson

"De que quieres que hablemos"

"Dime en verdad sientes algo por Tyson?" pregunto Kai, pero de repente Hillayr se acercó a Kai tanto que esta la abrazó y Kai se sonrojaba

"Hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de eso, no se porque?" decía Hillary entre lagrimas

"Ya ya Hillary, debes saber que Tyson no tenía la intension de besar a Ming Ming"

"Pero yo vi con mis porpios ojos como Tyson se .."

"Hillary te estoy diciendo la verdad, o es que no confias en mi"

"Pero.."

"Dejame decirte lo que pasó" Kai explico a Hillary, todo lo que pasaba cuandio Ming Ming y Tyson luchaba

"Todo esto debe ser algo que esta tramando ella o alguien mas, ya que no es normal que este tipo de cosas ocurran" Kai decía sus sospechas

"Bueno puedo creer en lo que dices Kai, pero ahora no se que debo hacer no se si solo debo olvidar eso"

"Olvidar eso sería como huir o escapar, tal como lo estabas haciendo, estabas escapando porque no querías aceptar el hecho de que Tyson la haya besado, pero además escapabas de Tyson como una cobarde porque no querías verle a la cara Tyson, porque tenías miedo de decrirle tus sentimientos no es así Hilary" de pronto Kai recibio una cahcetada, Hillary se daba cuenta que era verdad, ella tenía miedo de habalr con Tyson, ella tenía miedo de decirle lo que siente por el

"Oh perdon Kai, perdon tenías razon disculpame" Hilary de nuevo abrazaba a Kai y de nuevo este sonrojaba ya que nunca antes había sido abrazado por una chica

'Creo que Tyson tiene razon quien entiende a las mujeres' pensaba Kai y luego dijo:

"Sabes creo que es hora de que hables con Tyson"

"Si acompañame" Hillary agarró a Kia de la mano y ambos caminaban como una linda pareja

Mientras tanto Tyson regresaba a su casa "Como te fue con ella Tyson?" pregunto el abuelo de Tyson

"No fue gran cosa, solo desayunamos y nos divertimos y tengo otro compromiso con ella esta noche"

"Una cita?"

"Hum algo así" Tyson se sentía confuso, ya que sentía algo especial en ese beso que le dio Ming Ming

'Por mas que lo intente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y sobre lo que ocurrió hoy, hay porque me pasa esto?, eso me pasa por andar con ella, ahora no podré concentrarme en alguna proxima beybatalla si esto sigue en mi cabeza'

Paso como media hora y Tyson aun pensaba en el beso, que Ming Ming le dio.

"Tyson te vienen a buscar" dijo el abuelo de Tyson

"Espero que no sea ella de nuevo" decía Tyson mientra salia de la casa y se quedó viendo a dos de sus amigos

"Kai, Hillary?" decía Tyson

Hillary se daba cuenta de que apretaba mucho la mano de Kai, ella lo solto quedando un poco mas sonrojada que Kai

"Hola Tyson" decía Hillary

"A que has venido?" preguto Tyson

"Solo quería disculparme por no haberte escuchado, y por haber actuado así "

"Bueno, yo solo quería explicarte que..."

"Ya Kai me lo conto todo, sabes no se si aun estoy preparada para decirte algo pero mejor me espero cuando este segura, dime Tyson que mas pasó entre tu y Ming Ming" decía Hillary como si perdonara a Tyson por algo que hizo y esperando a que sea perdonada por Tyson

"Bueno hum espero que no te enojes pero Ming Ming me invito a que cenara con ella esta noche y no puedo romperle esa promesa que le hice"

"Oh entiendo" decía Hillary esta vez no actuaba como una loca

"Hum Hillary podemos hablar a solas"

"Bien yo me voy, te esperara afuera Hillary" decía Kai

"Hum que me quieres decir Tyson?"

"Hillary, se que no te gusta que este con Ming Ming, pero necesito que me ayudes con ella es que, creo que esta mañana no me comporte bien con ella y pues necesito algun consejo tuyo"

"Es simple Tyson se tu mismo, pero se caballeroso...." Hillary estuvo explicando varias cosas a Tyson sobre como debe tratar a una chica

A pesar de que estaría ayudando a Tyson a quedar bien con su peor enemiga, ella solo lo hace porque el es un amigo.

"Bueno te agradezco tu ayuda Hillary"

"Para eso estan los amigos"

"Hum con respecto a nuestra corta conversacion, es decir antes de que tu te me escaparas, se que sientes algo por mi, pero por ahora no creo que exista alguna chica que me interesa Hillary, bueno lo que quiero decir, es que Ming Ming es solo alguien agradable como amiga y nada mas y que ese beso no fue nada para mi"

"En serio" decía Hillary de una manera que se sentía aliviaba de algo que la perturbaba

"Si en serio yo no esperaba que hiciera eso"

Despues de la charla que tuvieron ambos, Hillary finalmente se despidio de Tyson, afuera de la casa de este, Kai esperaba a la chica.

"Kai me podrías acompañar hasta mi casa?" preguntaba Hillary

Kai no decía nada, pero acompañaba a Hillary, ambos estaban muy juntos.

"Y tu que crees" preguntaba Kai

"Eh?" decía Hillary

"Tu que crees que vaya suceder en la cita de Tyson?"

"No se, pero dudo mucho que Tyson no vaya ser caballeroso con ella, pero puede hacer muchas torpezas, bueno eso supongo"

"Si capaz que derrame alguna bebida y Ming Ming se moje, o que mueve la silla de una manera que ella se cae" decía Kai

Hillary se reía de los comentarios que decía Kai

"No sabía que tenias un sentido del humor Kai"

"Y no lo tengo"

"Kai te agradezco en que me acompañaras" decía Hillary haciendo que se calentara su fría personalidad Mientras los dos caminaban, el rumor de que Tyson anda con Ming Ming, se estaba comenzando a esparcir

En la casa de Max, este se encontraba luchando con su amigo Rick, este se estaba dando cuenta de que algo perturbaba a su compañero

"Oye Max que te pasa hay algo que te molesta?"

"Veo que has notado lo distraido que estaba"

"Bueno dime que te ocurre"

"Hum no se lo digas a nadie pero Tyson estuvo con Ming Ming esta mañana, y tendra una cita con ella"

"JAJAJAJAJA QUE TYSON Y ESA CHICA NO PUEDO CREERLO" Rick se reía porque no podía creer que Tyson anduviera con ella

En otra parte Mystel luchaba en un amistosa beybatalla "Oye Rai, e notado que estas algo distraido" decía Mystel

"Hay algo que me incomoda, sabías que tu amiga Ming Ming se fue con Tyson esta mañana"

"QUÉEEEE MING MING Y TYSON"

"Veo que no lo sabías y de seguro tampoco sabes que tienen una cita esta noche"

"No no lo sabía" 'Tyson y Ming Ming, imposible, esto deben de saberlo todo mi equipo'

"Dime Mystel se trata de algun truco de Boris"

"Rai te juro que el ya no nos manipula, pero puede que sea otra cosa"

"Como que"

"Que posiblemente Ming Ming esta enamorada de Tyson"

"Eso sería un pesimo chiste"

La noticia se esparcía.

"Que estas seguro Jefe esta tipa quien me vencio y Tyson juntos JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO"

"No es en serio Daichi, y los vi que se besaban" decía Kenny muy entristecido

En hotel donde se encontraba Ming Ming, ella pensaba mucho en Tyson.

"Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él, cada vez que pienso en lo que ocurrio no puedo quitarme de mi cabeza el beso que le dí"

"Bueno, al menos me divertí con el, hacia tiempo que no me divertía jugando beyblade, como me gustaría estar con el otra vez, ohhhh" Ming Ming no podía lo que acaba de decir

"Bueno al menos estoy sola y nadie me escucho" Ming Ming al ver su cuarto ella sentía una gran soledad

'Si me he sentido sola durante mucho tiempo, extraño a mis amigos, al menos hoy no me sentire así ya que Tyson me servira de compañía hoy' Ming Ming se reconfortaba con la idea de que tendra una buena compañía

En un parque donde Crusher y Garland luchaban, Mystel llegaba saltando

"Hola compañeros cuanto tiempo sin verlos"

"Mystel es un gusto verte" decía Crusher

"Te unes a la fiesta" decía Garland

"No, pero sabes escuche algo que les interesará, es la noticia del año"

"Eh?"

"A que te refieres" pregunto Garland

"Ming Ming y Tyson andaban juntos esta mañana y se rumora que tienen una cita esta noche"

"QUE ESTAS SEGURO MYSTEL" Crusher impactado

"Eso es increible pero a la vez extraño, pero tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos" Garland algo esceptico

Los dos beyluchadores quedaban algo impresionados. Mientras la noticia se esparcía, pasaba el tiempo y llegó la hora de la cita que tiene Tyson con Ming Ming

'Bueno ella no me dijo exactamente a que horas pero sera mejor que la espera ahora' pensaba Tyson quien se encontrba a la entrada de la puerta de su casa

"Hola Tyson" decía Ming Ming quien vestía de un hermoso vestido que la hace ver como una estrella de cine

"Ohh Ming Ming acaso vamos a ir algun restaurant de lujo o auna fiesta de gala?"

"Bueno creo que exagere un poco en mi vestimenta, pero bueno que importa, ven Tyson" Ming Ming jalaba

"Oye espera a donde iremos" preguntaba Tyson

"Tu solo sigueme" decía Ming Ming mientras que una limusina se paraba justo enfrente de ellos

"Oye esto es tuyo"

"No es rentada"

"Pues que esperamos para entrar"

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos llegaron a otro restaurant esta vez de mas lujosa

"Ming Ming sabes no tenías porque llevarme hasta aqui, este lugar parece costoso"

"Tyson recuerda que soy yo quien debo pagar"

"Pero no tenías porque hacerlo si no querías, me comformo en estar en una cafetería" decía Tyson sintiendose incomodo al ver que habia unos paparazzis enfrente del lugar

"Bueno vas a querer entrar o no"

"Esta bien, esta bien"

Los dos entraron y ambos ordenadon, mientras esperaban la cena, ellos conversaban

"Bie Ming Ming quien esta detras de todoesto, que estas planeando, se que alguien esta tramando algo y no se si eres tú"

"No se porque se te ocurre ese tipo de cosas Tyson"

"La verdad Ming Ming he tenido un mal presentimiento sobre esto"

"Tyson no es nada te lo juro" decía Ming Ming poniendo cara de linda e inocente

"Mas vale que lo que digas sea cierto"

"Tyson quisiera pedirte un favor"

"Sí?"

"Me podrías acompñarme hasta mi concierto y te permito a que entres gratis"

"No me interesa ir a tu concierto, pero al menos te acompañaré"

"Gracias Tyson, quisiera tener una beybatalla mas contigo"

"Bien lucharemos despues de la cena"

Llegó lo que pidieron ambos, Tyson comía esta vez con buenos modales, mientras que Ming Ming no parecía comer nada

"Ming Ming te ocurre algo no has tocado tu cena"

"No no es nada" decía una entristecida Ming Ming

Tyson dejo los cubiertos y observaba a Ming Ming con la vista abajo como si estuviera pensando en algo profundamente

"Ming dime que te sucede puede que te ayude en algo" Tyson cubrio la mano de Ming Ming con la suya, ella sonrojo un poco

"Ming Ming dime que es lo que te perturba, no eres así normalmente"

"Tyson yo tengo que confesarte algo"

CONTINUARA...

eSPERO QUE LES HAYN GUSTADO 


	5. Capítulo 5

Les agradesco a todos por sus coemntarios acerca del fic, ese fic es dedicado a ALeXiA-AshForD1, Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo, Aiko-Lizeth, hermione-asakura, HiO iVaNoT, Kiyone Kudou y a arli chan por su comentario mas largo. No se quees lo que esperan ustedes del fic, o que hubieran esperado, pero bueno aqui les dejo otro capítulo. Y perdon porque sea mas corto que el anterior.

Capítulo 5: Confesiones, un perdon y varios espías

"Dime que me quieres confesar"

"La verdad es tienes razon alguien esta tramando algo y formo parte de esto" Ming Ming no miraba directamente a los ojos de Tyson pero apretaba su mano

"Ming Ming dime de que hablas"

"La verdad es que mi agente y los de la disquera me convencieron a que tuviera una cita contigo para que me vuelva mas popular asi que vendan mas discos o para mejorar mi imagen"

"Sabía que algo estaba pasando no puedo creer que hayas caido muy bajo y que me hayas usado" Tyson se levanto y se iba ir de aquel lugar

"Tyson no espera, porfavor quedate"

"Para que" Tyson miraba directamente a los ojos de Ming Ming y se quedaba viendo no solamente la tristeza sino la inocencia que demostraba sus ojos

"Por favor te pido que solamente que me escuches"

Tyson se sentía convencido, regreso a su lugar

"Bien dime soy todo oídos"

"La verdad es que en primer lugar lo hago para que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mi, en segundo los malditos de ls disquera no me dejan en paz y es por el contrato que hice con ellos, si no lo hago entonces me despidiría a mi carrera como cantante, no fue mi intencion de que pasaras un mal rato conmigo Tyson"

"Ming Ming la verdad no me la pase mal, al contrario la pasé bien, aunque hayan pasado cosas extrañas"

"Tyson la otra razón que quería es porque quería jugar beyblade una vez mas, y contigo sería una excelente oportunidad ya que esos tipos de la disquera no me dejan jugar beyblade"

"QUEEEEEEE NO TE DEJAN JUGAR BEYBLADE, ESOS TIPOS DEBEN ESTAR LOCOS" Tyson llamo mucho la atencion por los gritos

"Si lo se hasta mi agente dice que mi futuro es ser cantante y no el beyblade"

"Ese tipo debe ser un idiota deberías demandarlos a todos"

"Pero como no conozc a un buen abogado"

"Bueno en eso me puede ayudar el señor Dickenson, demandalos y el señor Dickenson te ayudara"

"Hum gracias por la ayuda Tyson, eh espero que me perdones por usarte de es manera"

"Bueno estas perdonada, y bien creo que tu cena se esta enfriando"

Los dos cenaban, pero Tyson se quedaba viendo a Ming Ming

'Es increible que alguien como ella pueda tener un vida dificil, esos malditos como se atreven a obligarla a no jugar beyblade, esto es lo peor despues de que Boris intentaba conquistar el beyblade'

El el otro lado de la calle, dos beyluchadores pasaban y cruzaban el otro lado de la calle, se trataban de Matilda y Miguel, la primera se daba cuenta de que Tyson estaba adentro

"Oye Miguel que no es ese Tyson" decía Matilda viendo a Tyson

"Si lo es pero quien es ella?"

De pronto la reconocieron.

"Ming Ming?" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Vaya no puedo creerlo como es que Tyson llegó a juntarse con Ming Ming" se preguntaba Matilda

"Porque no mejor los espiamos a ver que esta pasando, los esperaremos afuera" dijo Miguel

Cuando terminaron de cenar Tyson y Ming Ming salieron a tomar un paseo y tambien para llegar hasta el concierto de Ming Ming, mientras estaban siendo espiados. En otra parte de la calle, Kai tambien los estaba espiando y se dio cuenta que él no era el único. El se acero a los exintegrantes dekl Batallon de Brathez

"Sin con que espiando eh"

"Ahhh Kai me asustate?" dijo Matilda

"Kai me podrías explicar esto"

"En el camino, solo siguenme"

Kai le explico a los dos sobre como es que Tyson tiene una cita con Ming Ming y tambien le dijo que ella lo había besado

"Uyyyy entonces son novios?" pregunto Matilda

"No lo creo, Tyson no parece del tipo de persona que andaría con ella" decía Miguel algo esceptico

"Tienes razon pero lo que paso, pasó, ehh vaya nosotros no somos lo unicos espías" decía Kai viendo a Kenny, Max, Daichi y Rai espiando en una esquina sin ser vistos por Tyson o Ming Ming.

Pronto el gurpo de Espías se hizo mayor y llegaron hasta un parque, donde Tyson le propuso una beybatalla

"Bueno como te lo prometi una beybatalla, estas lista?" dijo Tyson apunto de enfrentarse a Ming Ming de nuevo

"Si aqui vamos"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip"

La lucha comenzó y ambos descargaban su poder desde el principio, los espías seguían viendo pero ademas escuchaban una conversacion.

"Tyson te lo agardezco mucho"

"De que"

"De beybatallar una vez mas antes de mi concierto, así tal vez me inspire para encontrar una nueva cancion, para cantarselos a mis fans y tambien agradezco la ayuda que me ofreciste"

"Si mañana contactare al señor Dickenson para que te ayude en tu problema no me parece justo que no te dejan jugar beyblade esos malditos"

"Bueno hablemos menos" decía Ming Ming cuando hizo que su blade embistiera al de Tyson

"Oye no creas que tengo baja mi guardia, ya veras que te vencere de nuevo"

Tyson recordaba el beso que recibio de Ming Ming, en la mañana

"Sabes Ming Ming aunque me hayas besado aun así no pienso dejarme vencer por eso"

Los dos beyblades impactaron y Tyson sentía mucha desconcentración, tanto que ambos beyblades salieron del plato

"Bueno creo que declararemos esto como un empate" dijo Ming Ming, mientras que Tyson se sentía comforme

"Bueno no en todas se puede ganar" dijo Tyson

"Fue una buena pelea mientras duro" dijo Brooklyn quien aparecio de repente

"Oh Brooklyn, no esperaba verte aqui" decía Ming Ming con cara de muy sorprendida

"Y yo tampoco esperaba verte aqui juto con Tyson, dime acaso este es una especie de cita?" pregunto Brooklyn haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

"Hum puedo explicarlo todo" dijo Tyson

"No tienes porque escuche su conversacion, y si esto es una cita, mantendre el secreto guardado, aunque dudo mucho que esto sea un secreto o nó" dijo Brooklyn, quien observaba a los arbustos sabiendo que alguien los espiaba

"Bueno Brooklyn pues en realidad algunos amigos lo saben" dijo Tyson

"Pero por favor prometeme que no se lo digas a ninguno de mis cómpañeros, hasta mañana en las noticias matutinas y por favor promete que calmes alguno que se enoje por esto" dijo Ming Ming con su carita Kawai

"Bien te los prometo, aunque no hay razon alguna para que se enojen contigo por esto, pero quien sabe, ademas no se si te pueda garantizar en que nadie se enoje, pero bueno" Brooklyn se alejaba

"Oye adonde vas?"

"Voy a buscar a quien beybatallar es hora de mis ejercicios nocturnos, nos vemos después" Brooklyn se despidio, mientras que Tyson se preguntaba algo

"Hum Ming Ming a que hora es tu concierto?"

Ming Ming al ver su reloj se sentía apresurada

"Oh Tyson se me va ser tarde, mejor vayamos corriendo" dijo Ming Ming

"Quieren seguirlos?" pregunto Kai

"Si" dijeron todos

Cuando la pareja llegaron al lugar del concierto Tyson le dijo

"Ming Ming te dije que solamente te acompañare hasta en el lugar de tu concierto"

"Pero Tyson me gustaria que me escucharas cuando canto para tí"

"Ehhh Ming Ming pero que me estas diciendo?"

continuara....

LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE EL SIGUIENTE VA SER EL ÚLTIMO,PERO PROMETO QUE TRATARE DE HACERLO LARGO. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Este fic se la dedico a todos y quiero decir a todos quienes me dejaron review o quienes les hayan gustado del fic

Saben he notado que nadie le tiene lastima a Kenny, debido a que era un gran admirador de Ming Ming, y miren como anda con el corazón roto. Bueno disfruten de este ultimo y largo capítulo

CAPÍTULO 6 : Una canción para Tyson

"Lo que tu escuchaste Tyson"

Mientras la pareja conversaba elgurpo de espías o metiches estaban siendo observados por los demasEx begabladers, quienes se encontraban a unos metros de la pareja

"Kai no sabía que eras capaz de hacer esto espiar o meterte n donde no te incumbe" dijo Brooklyn

"Oye que no prometiste tu que no se lo ibs a decir a nadie"

"El lo prometio nosotros lo supimos por nuestra cuenta" dijo Garland

"Hum bueno yo le dije algo a Mystel" dijo Rai

"Y bien como estan Tyson y Ming Ming" pregunto Crusher

"Miralo por tí mismo" dijo Kai

Tyson y Mng Ming seguían conversando

"Por favor Tyson quiero que entres se me va hacer tarde"

"Ming Ming recuerda lo que dije" Tyson sentía que ya quería irse

"Oye te falto despedirme" Ming Ming agarró a Tyson y tropezó con algo y ella se iba cayendo jalando a Tyson hacia ella, ahora Tyson se encontraba arriba de Ming Ming y se encontraba en una posicion (una posicion muy personal) que hacian sonrojar a ambos. Ellos no hacian nada mas que mirarse, les agardala sensacion de estar muy pegados o muy juntos

"Tyson estas muy pesado"

"Oh lo siento Ming Ming" Tyson se levanto y ayudo a levantar a Ming Ming

"Bueno Tyson si no queres entrar no te obligaré pero recuerdo que te iba cantar para tí, y te cantare aunqe no estes en el concierto"

"Bueno me despido espero verte hasta mañana"

"Si adiós" Ming Mingya se iba porque se le hace 10 minutos tarde

"Que eso es todo crei que iba haber un momento muy apasionante" decía Matilda

"Ja solo espera y veras estoy seguro que Tyson entrara"

Tyson se encontraba muy pensativo, no sabia que es lo que quiere hacer, en unos minutos dara el inicio del concierto. El no tiene boleto pero Ming Ming le dijo que esta en la lista como invitado, la cual le dijo durante su conversación

"Mejor le entro" Tyson busco algun lugar paa entrar sin problemas

"Mejor lo dejaos hasta aqui o quieren esperar a verlos" decía Kai

Mientras algunos decidieron irse otros decidieron quedarse, en este ultimo grupo se incluye Garland, Brooklyn, Matilda, Kai y Kenny quien aun estaba llorando por su querida Ming Ming

Tyson entro al concierto, un guardia y otros sujetos no le permitiron entrar porque no dio boleto, pero al decir quien era, ellos lo dejaron entrar por haber sido invitado por la estrella de pop.

El concierto había comenzado, Ming Ming cantaba muy bien de costumbre. Despues de cantar un par de canciones, tomo aire para seguir cantando pero esto vez ella se sentía inspirada

"Gracias a todos, hoy les cantare algo nuevo, algo que llega de mi corazón, ademas es una cancion que se dedico a alguien especial, a alguien quien esperaba verlo y que espero que se encuentre aqui; y tambien es alguien a quien quiero mucho" decía Ming Ming con una expresion que mostraba una profunda sinceridad

"Vaya esta hablando de mi?" se preguntaba Tyson con lo mas obvio

Ming Ming comenzó a cantar de una manera angelical, ya no como una estrella de pop, la cancion que ella misma hizo comenzó afectarle a su publico, todos se quedaron amaravillados por la nueva forma enque ella cantaba, todos incluso Tyson.

Tyson no tenia palabras para describir a Ming Ming. Se quedaba atonito y sonrojado por la idea de que es una cancion dedicado a él.

Cuando ella termno de cantar recibio muchos aplausos y elogios, hasta hubo chicos quienes le pidieron a gritos que si querían ser su novia. Y esto le hizo sentir celos a Tyson.

Mientras tanto el grupo de metiches seguian esperando afuera.

"Oigan no se porque ustedes no se van" decía Kai

"Yo tengo mis razones" dijo Garland con una tonalidad de celosidad

"Yo quiero ver si hay pasion entre ellos" decía Matilda o

"Yo quiero saber si siempre Ming ya decidio" decía Brooklyn de una manera tranquila

"Yo quiero saber porqueMing Ming escogio a el en lugar de a mi"

"Y que hay de tí" preguntaron los demas a Kai

"Yo solo vine aqui para saber si Tyson ya se decició si estar con ella o con Hillary"

"Hola muchachos" dijo Hillary

"Eh Hillary como supiste que estabamos aqui y a que has venido" pregunto Kai OO

"Bueno uno de los muchachos me cono que los encontrría aqui, vine aqui para saber como anda Tyson? "

"El se encuentra adentro escuchando el concierto de Ming Ming" dijo Brooklyn quien actuaba como si pudiera ver algo mas alla de sus ojos fisicos. 'Puedo ver que eso sera el inicio de un romance' pensabaBrooklyn

"Hillary dime, ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto Kai

"Si Kai"

"Si quieres hablemos a solas"

"UUUUYYY veo que ya hay otra pareja" decía Matilda

"Tu callate" gritaron los dos

"Oigan no tenian porque gritarme" .

Kai y Hillary fueron a un lugar donde no serían molestados por los demas

"Kai decidi que tal vez exagere en sentirme celosa por lo de Tyson, tal vez aun es temprano para que sienta algo por cierta persona y no se, creo que debo ver mejor mis sentimientos y esperar cuando me llegue el momento de que venga a mi el chico indicado"

"Hillary dime, porque me dices todo eso"

"Porque yo comenzaba a sentir algo por tí en la vez en que me acompañaste hasta mi casa, me agradaba la sensacion de estar juntos; y pense en decirte esto antes de que me ponga celosa si aparece alguna chica quien te quiera a tí, como dije anteriormente mejor espero y no se si tu sientas lomismo por mí"

"Bueno la verdad es que yo te quiero como una amiga y bueno aun no tengo a nadie en mente" Kai no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo por una parte sentía que se engañaba a si mismo y por otra estara en verdad sintiendo algo por ella?

"Lo sabía" decía ella en un tono de tristeza pero al siguiente minuto se recupera

"Bueno gracias por escucharme, espero que no te haya pasado un mal momento"

"Para nada" 'Creo que yo tambien deba esperar no se si en verdad siento algo por ella o solo es algo pasajero' pensaba Kai

Los dos decicideron que tal vez deberían esperar para aclarar sus sentimientos, ya que ambos no quieren sentirse decepcionados del uno al otro, o que otra cosa pueda ocurrir si tuvieran alguna relacionamorosa.

"Dime Kai, como se encuentra Tyson"

"Al parecer en verdad si hay algo de relacion entre el y Ming Ming"

"Entonces en verdad "

"Ya Hillary no te pongas a llorar"

"No es solo que me sorprende que alguien como el sienta algo por una chica como ella"

"Bueno a mi tambien me sorprende, porque no mejor los esperamos o los buscamos despues de que este concierto termine"

"Sí esta bien" los dos se fueron juntos como una pareja posiblemenete sea el comienzo de una hermosa amistad

Cuando se termino el concierto, hubo mucha gente quienes salieron y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Es la primera vez que veo que todo un publico muestran una gran sonrisa despues de un concierto de Ming Ming" dijo Graland

"Y que no es comun" pregunto Matilda

"Por si no lo has notado esa sonrisa muestra una gran satisfaccion" dijo Brooklyn

"Sera mejor que netremos y busquemos a Tyson" dijo Kai

El gurpo entraron aunque tuvieron ciertas dificultades para entrar debido a que la funcion se había terminado pero cuando los dos compañeros de Ming Ming,fueron reconocidos se les permitio entrar, ypor lo mas extraño que parezca tambien Kai, Kenny, Matilda y Hillary, estaban en una lista como invitados.

"Kai esto es muy extraño porque nosotros estabamos en la lista como invitados"

"No solo deberíamos preguntarle a esa Ming Ming"

"Ella tiene sus razones" decía Garland

"Oigan donde creen que puedan estar Tyson y Ming Ming"

"Puedo adivinar en donde" dijo Brooklyn como si supiera en donde andaban

Todos siguieron a Brooklyn ya que saben que tiene ese misterioso poder de percepcion extrasensorial

Llegaron a un lugar cerca del camerino de Ming Ming, y al abrirse la puerta de ese camerino salieron Tyson y la cantante, ambos estaban sonrientes como una linda pareja, Ming Ming al parecer lo abrazó muy fuerte y se quedó mirando a Tyson, él se quedaba hipnotizado y su rostro se acercaba al de ella, ambos labios se acercaban mas y mas, esto provoco que Matilda gritara

"A ver si ya se besan"

"Callate" dijeron Hillary y Kai, quienes corrieron con los demas a esconderse

"Quien anda ahí" pregunto Tyson, pero al buscar alguien no encontró nada

"Espero que quien estuvo aqui se haya ido"

Luego de nuevo tomaron sus posiciones de fisgones. Ming Ming se dirigió rapidamente hacia Tyson y lo besó nuevamente y de una manera mas apasioante como si fueran una pareja mayos respecto a su edad.

"UYYYY que lindos se ven juntos no les parecen" dijo Matilda

'No lo creo podría darme cierto asco pero tal vez no estuviera en el lugar de ella' penso Hillary

'Porque siento que me gustaría estar así con Hillary?' se preguntaba Kai

'Bueno tal vez me haya equivocado al principio sobre ellos, pero puede que tarde o temprano, esten así como esa pareja o quizas nunca' pensaba Brooklyn viendo primero a Hillary y Kai y después a Ming Mingy Tyson

"Ya es mucho lo que vimos mejor vamonos" dijo Kai

"Voy contigo"

"Yo me quedo quiero hablar con Ming Ming cuando termine con Tyson" dijo Garland

"Quisiera quedarme mas para ver que pasa"

Mientras tanto Kenny sentía que tiene un ataque cardiaco por lo que vio

Mientras tanto de vuelta con la pareja

"Ming Ming sabes me la pase bien contigo en este día aunque al principio me parecía extraño, pero sinceramente me gustó"

"Gracias Tyson sabes al principio no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era por una cosa o por que en realidad si sentía algo por tí y me dí cuenta que a veces me engañaba porque tenía miedo a que me rechazaras y me dejaras plantada en nuestra cita y bueno te agradesco mucho tu compañía"

"Bueno yo me despido gracias por la cancion que me dedicast a mí, espero volverte a ver muy pronto ansío mucho que el señor Dickenson te ayude en tu problema"

"Gracias Tyson por todo" decía Ming Ming muy sonrojada y esta vez con la personalidad ruda, ella sonreía angelicalmente

Tyson despues de despedirse de ella, él no paraba de pensar en ella. Cuando Tyson se alejo le llegó al momento a Garland a preguntar

"Ming Ming dime que significa tood eso, de que andabas junto con Tyson"

"Lo siento pero es algo personal"

"Bueno tan siquiera dinos porque estabamios nosotros yalgunos mas como invitados" decía Matilda observando a un Kenny desmayado

"Bueno porque son amigos de Tyson y los amigos de Tyson tambien pueden ser mis amigos"

"Tus amigos ja, ni en en mis peores pesadillas lo serías" decía Hillary quien regresó

"Oye no te ibas a ir con Kai"

"Si pero se me olvido saber porque estabamos en la lista de invitados"

De pronto Kenny despierta

"Ming Ming porque porqué te juntaste con Tyson? porque lo besaste?" grito Kenny

"Auxilio seguridad saquen a este fanatico loco" gritaba Ming Ming y de pronto unos gruaruras, guardaespaldas y otras personas sacaron a Kenny

"Vaya guardias de seguridad que tienes" dijo Kai quien tambien regreso

"Y ahora tu porque viniste" pregunto Matilda

"No voy a dejar que Hillary vaya sola a su casa"

"Uuyyy entonces son novios" dijo Ming Ming

"Eso no es cierto" decía Hillary sonrojada

"Hillary no te engañes, de seguro te agrada, lo mismo me paso a mi con Tyson, anda vete con él, no quiero que haya una interrumpcion en su relacion" decía Ming Miong empujando a Kai y a Hillary

"Oye dejanos en paz" dijo Kai

"Seguridad hay una pareja que quiere saliiirr" decía Ming Ming, de pronto mas guaruras vinieron

"Ya nos ibamos de este miserable lugar, asi que dejenos en paz" Kai se fue junto con Hillary sin que ningun guarura los obligara a sacarlos por la fuerza

"Ming Ming quiero decirte que jamas aceptare que estes junto con Tyson, el se merece algo mejor" las duras palabras de Hillary afectó al corazon de Ming Ming

"Hillary no te perdono por lo que djiste" 'Aunque no aceptes nuestra relacion siempre voy a querer a Tyson'

Tyson al regresar a su casa esquivaba como de costumbre al abuelo , mientras que este rompe otra maceta de sus plantas

"Llegas tarde muchacho"

"Lo siento abuelo es que estuve en el concierto de ella"

"Te refieres a la pequeña dama?"

"Si a ella"

Tyson se fue a dormir, y el soño a Ming Ming, durante toda la noche tuvo dulces sueños sobre ella. El mismo tampoco podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Cuando amaneció, Tyson despertó dirigiendose a una mesa para almorzar de pronto escucho en las noticias sobre los rumores de la relacion de él con Ming Ming, el observaba fotografías de ambos estando juntos, Tyson parecía no impotarle lo que dice, antes podría enojarse, pero por ahora solo se queda viendo, como si le agradara recordar los momentos en que eestaban juntos sin importarles las tonterías que decían la gente sobre ellos como pareja del año o que decía otros tontos rumores.

El, por ahora lo unico que le importaba es el bienestar de ella, ya que le prometio que le ayudaría en su problema con la disquera, para que ella no sea utilizaba como lo estan haciendo ahora. Al terminar de desayunar, salio dirigiendose a buscar la solucion para ella, con el sentimiento de esperanza de volver a verla y algun día estar juntos como lo estuvieron ayer.

FIN 

BUENO LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR LEER EL FANFIC. Aun no se si hacer una continuacion de un solo capítulo, algo asi como una secuela Bueno aqui les van algunas preguntas Que fue lo que mas les gusto del fic Que fue lo mas que le sorprendio Lo que menos les gustó Aceptarían a esta pareja Tyson y Ming Ming Que fue lo que hubieran esperado de este fic Que le falto a la historia Quieren que haya una continuacion?  
Hubo alguna parte que les hizo reir Que fue lo mas dramátrico (si es que lo hubo)  
Porque me hago tantas preguntas 


End file.
